Why i Did It
by and we all come tumbling down
Summary: so now i tell u the truth...for give me otouot, i love you always and forever
1. face of misery

Itachi and Sasuke

Itachis point of view

Br….brother…why…why did u do this to mother and father? Why?! Sasuke was screaming at you. You simply told your little brother "They all were obsessed with the clans survival, they all failed to relies how little there container was and how BIG mine was. They just passed the opportunity to be better…stronger so I had a mission set upon me by my sensei. So I did this to the clan for to reasons set upon me by my sensei, one was to test how deep my container, and the second-

What. What the hell. Sasuke had yelled at you.

Then you said Foolish little brother if you want to kill me hate me detest me.

And then you activated your new sharingan and slowly walked over to were Sasuke was. You stopped right in front of him and then you bent your knees so that you were kneeling and then you poked him on the forehead and when you did Sasuke looked at you and then you used your sharingan and then activated the Mangeko sharingan, deciding that it would be best for sasuke, to make him more stronger u chose to let him relive that day...relive it for 120 hours. Sasuke fell to the floor and started to scream and shake. You started to laugh at how pathetic your brother was, then you slowly stood up and walked to the door, and looked back to your brother said …I love …you brother. (you knew that that was the only time you would be able to say that because Sasuke was still screaming) then you vanished.

You had kept a close eye on Sasuke over the years and was happy that he had listened to your words and hated him, detests him. And was very surprised at him at how fast that he was learning.


	2. Goodbye

_It's been 10 yrs today that I killed the clan sasuke, u still don't know the reason behind it do u, no I suppose u don't otherwise u would not be attaching me but attacking konoha. And u no what sasuke...my love for u has not diminished. I still love u as much as I did when mum and dad brought u home...I am truly sorry for having to anger u by taking away the one thing u cling to so desperately to "killing ur big brother" ,I am willing to face the clan, and the treason I committed with letting u live, now no that u were always loved no matter what. Now....goodbye_

_Love always and forever_

_Your big brother Itachi uchiha_

_P.S. when ur an anbu go to the hokage scroll room, go to section 57, isle 21, row 7, shelf 62, book #1867. There is a scroll there that i made just for u otouot, happy birthday otouot-kun, hope u will forgive me._

Just think that im giving u the best and yet worst birthday gift that u will recive, best cus u are now really the last uchiha, worst cus im one of the few people to love u even when u are not the best. i loved u even when u got ur first b+, i can still remember when u got home and showed dad and mum ur report card and dad got so mad at u, u wouldn't come out of ur room until the next morning , at 6 am u snuck out and started to train, that was the day, wasn't it, u sprained ur ankle and i had to come and find u take u home and then mum healed ur ankle and then reprimanded u for leaving without anyone to protect u and all u said was ur a big boy now and can take care of urself , and then u got up and said to mother that the academy teacher had requested a meeting with u and then u left to go and see him, foolish brother u should have never went, and while u were gone i started to work, i was just about finished with my mission when u came home, mum was still alive i have just killed dad, mum was screaming at u to stay out, oh how i wished u had listened to her but no u had to protect her...had to go in. I never wanted for u to have to see me like that drenched in there blood...the way u stood there in total shock. Once u recovered u threw a piece of paper to the floor and ran to mum trying to heal her like she did to u that very morning but alas u did not know the proper jutsu and couldn't do it, mother died in ur hands. While i put u under the mangekeyo sharingan, i went and looked to what u dropped, it was ur report card, picking it up and upon closer examination smiled at the note made just to the side of it it was form the academy teacher iruka i stated there was a mix up and sasuke had in fact gotten all a's and most a+ and it was just a miss print...


End file.
